Grenades
Grenades Grenades, although rather unsophisticated, are still very useful weapons one could possibly use in a tight spot. Grenades have two conventional purposes: disturbing your enemy's vision and damaging your enemy. A grenade will kill or damage your enemy depending on the range between the grenade and your enemy and the type of grenade. A blue grenade will do less damage than a green or a red grenade. But it will explode much quickly making it very useful in semi close quarter battles. Smoke grenade and the flash grenade will not deal damage but they are very disturbing to your fellow players' visions. Smoke grenade and the flash grenade will affect both teams including the player who throws it. Advanced grenade players are uncommon, so practicing with grenades might be a good idea: as it will give you an advantage compared to other fighters. Different players like different types of grenades, so the next section will give you a briefing on which one is best for your playing style. A player with a VIP pass can carry one grenade (or two blue grenades) meant for harming the enemy and one for disturbing enemy's vision. Introducing the Weapon: The RGB Trio Grenades All these grenades are meant to damage your enemy. They cannot damage your teammates. All of these grenades release a little by the smoke when exploding helping insignificantly to disturb vision. Grenade The classic green grenade is undoubtedly very loyal and easy to work with. It is very capable as an all-around. However, if you want something specifically for your playing style, it is recommended you look down below for more experienced capability items. Blue Grenade Blue grenade is arguably the easiest to use. The blue grenade does half the damage as the original green one, but it also has a shorter fuse; that means that there is no waiting involved after throwing this grenade. If thrown correctly, it explodes as soon as it touches the ground. This can be very useful for quick escapes or for killing your enemy in the places they have a strong advantage. Blue grenades are quite common due to their short fuse, enabling you to harm your enemy before they get away. You can carry two of them. Red Grenade The red grenade has the same stats as the classic green - the only difference is that it has a longer fuse time. This grenade is by far the most used grenade. However, there is one disadvantage to this grenade; it leaves behind it a bright red trail - bright enough that players may get out of the way before you can blow them up. It is recommended the red grenade be thrown to a high altitude or far away, making it harder for the enemy to run away before the grenade explodes. Grenades Disturbing Vision Some grenades were not meant to harm but to disturb vision. There are a total of two grenades in Rush Team tampering with enemy's (or ally's) vision. Smoke Grenade Most popular of the grenades tampering with vision, the smoke grenade will release a medium amount of smoke when thrown, making it impossible to see anything behind the smoke except gunfire. You can use that to your advantage, trying to hit the place you see someone shooting. A sniper is a helpful tool in these scenarios. Smoke grenade has three variants with different smoke colors. These are grey, green and red variants. A smoke grenade releasing grey smoke is the normal one shown in the picture. Flash Grenade A flash grenade will confuse whoever who happens to be near it when it explodes. The frame they saw at the moment of an explosion will stay at their screen for a second after smoothly disappearing. Do note that while these can be very useful in blinding your enemy for a moment, flash grenades will also affect your teammates with the same effects as your enemy. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged weapons